Richard Gray
| Title = Level designer | Alias01 = Levelord }}Richard Gray was the lead level designer on Counter-Strike: Condition Zero at Ritual Entertainment. He created several levels for Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Richard notably prefers to sign all of his work, even professionally, under his alias Levelord and both Condition Zero and the Xbox version of Counter-Strike credit him as Levelord. He received this alias in 1994 when working on Blood at Q Studios.Shacknews | Where Are They Now: Richard 'Levelord' Gray Biography Richard Gray originally started his career working as a software engineer at a company called Bauer Aerospace.The Adrenaline Vault Online Games Magazine - Feature Article - In the Presence of Map Makers. Archived from the original on 1998-01-19. He had wanted to get into the games industry since purchasing a Commodore 64 in 1983 but felt that writing game engines was too complicated. When Doom Editing Utility was released, he fell in love with Doom level editing and soon released his first level pack, GrayDOOM, online.LevelEd - Masters of LevelDesign - Richard "Levelord" Gray. Archived from the original on 1998-12-05. This level pack caught the attention of Q Studios and Gray was offered a position on the Blood team which was his first job in the games industry. This position eventually also landed him a job on the Duke Nukem 3D team at Apogee Software/3D Realms.Electric Playground -- Quake Feature -- People -- Levelord interview. Archived from the original on 1998-12-06. In August 1996, Richard Gray left 3D Realms and founded his own company Hipnotic Interactive together with four other former 3D Realms employees.3D Realms Site: Press Releases: Activision spreading misleading information about Duke Nukem Team They would release Scourge of Armagon,Hipnotic Interactive Inc.. Archived from the original on 1997-01-12. a Quake mission pack, before the studio was renamed to Ritual Entertainment in June 1997 due to trademark issues.Ritual Entertainment's SiN Press - Ritual Entertainment. Archived from the original on 1998-01-25. Richard Gray would contribute to the Counter-Strike series when Ritual Entertainment took over development of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Counter-Strike (Xbox) in August 2002. He acted as the lead level designer and was also responsible for three of the single-player missions for Condition Zero. Gray found working on the GoldSrc engine to be a fun experience as he felt that the relatively simple engine made it easier to concentrate on gameplay.CS-Nation - interviews - levelord. Archived from the original on 2003-06-01. Following his involvement with Condition Zero, Gray worked on future titles at Ritual Entertainment until the company was acquired by MumboJambo in 2007 and he started working on casual games.RITUALISTIC || Interviews || Going Small - How the MumboJumbo Merger Will Affect Ritual Richard Gray retired in 2011, but made a return in 2016 by designing levels for Duke Nukem 3D: 20th Anniversary World Tour.Gearbox Software – The King Is Back! Duke Nukem 3D: 20th Anniversary World Tour Arrives October 11th! List of maps Official maps External links *Richard Gray on Wikipedia Category:Level designer Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero